Daddy?
by JiangGushi
Summary: Je croyais que ma vie étais simple, que toute ma vie, je courrais le long de l'océan, mais hélas, la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Entre incompréhension, mariage, amour, haine, et d'autre sentiments, je m'embrouille ! Pourquoi est-ce si dur, la vie? -Peter Kirkland
1. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: Papa, je suis parti.**_

_Cher journal, aujourd'hui, j'ai fugué. Je ne t'écris pas dans ma chambre, mais dans celle de Raivis. Ce matin, alors que je pleurais toujours dans ma chambre, Daddy a toqué a ma porte. Mais je n'ai pas répondu, je n'es pas voulut. J'étais écœurer, et je le suis toujours. J'ai peur, j'ai peur de croisé son regard, je n'y arriverais pas, je me remettrais a pleurer sur le champ. _

_Donc, ce matin, je suis parti, après avoir passer un appelle a Raivis pour le prévenir de mon arrivée. J'ai préparé mon sac, je t'es mit dedans, j'ai pris mon doudou, qui es un ourson en peluche, une ou deux barre en chocolat, puis je suis partit sans prévenir personne. Seul un petit papier sur mon lit..._

_Raivis m'a accueillit à bras ouverts, le sourire aux lèvres, et moi, je lui ai sauté dans les bras en pleurant. Je crois que c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait pleurer, et ça l'a vraiment étonné. Raivis, c'est mon meilleur ami, je lui dis tout. Alors il m'a mener à sa chambre pour que je calme mes sanglots, et que je lui explique tout ç me suis posé dans le canapé en pleurant , je n'arrivais pas à calmer mes sanglots, et j'ai eu beau essayer d'expliquer à Raivis ce qu'il se passait, seuls deux ou trois mots aléatoire de ma phrase voulaient sortirent. Pourtant il essayait de comprendre, et quant je réussis à lui dire, il fut étonné mais il sourit._

_"L'important n'est pas que ton père soit heureux?"_

_M'a-t-il dit. Qu'il soit heureux? Avec un obsédé? Je lui répondis que France était un gros pervers, et Raivis répliqua directement._

_"Tu sais, Russia-kun est comme ça lui aussi... Pourtant, il cache une grande gentillesse, j'en suis sur! France, c'est pareil, j'en suis sur qu'il est heureux, ton père. Puis en plus, tu m'as dis qu'il avait le regard empli d'amour non? Alors ne t'inquiète pas..."_

_Là, je n'ai plus rien dis. Il m'a cloué le bec ! Au fond, je pense qu'il a raison, France ne doit pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais je leur en veux, car a cause de ça, je n'aurais jamais de maman... Jamais._

_Cher journal, je ne vais pas pouvoir te parler plus, je dois retourner dans la bibliothèque pour m'amuser avec Raivis, il m'attend. _

_A demain, si dieu le veut, Peter._

_PS : Sur le papier que j'ai laissez sur mon lit, il est noté "Daddy, i left. Peter"_


	2. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Daddy, I'm back.

Cher journal, je suis de retour dans ma chambre. Chez Daddy, dans cette chambre ou j'ai pleuré, hier. Comment je suis rentré? Daddy a trouvé le mot et il a tout de suite pensé à appeler les Baltics. Je suis parti hier soir, alors que je m'étais endormi dans la bibliothèque, la tête posée sur les genoux de Raivis.

Je ne lui ai pas parlé, à Daddy, je n'ai rien dis. Même quand on a mangé, le silence était à table, même Alfred ne disait rien. Tout le monde mangeait, sans rien dire. Puis je me suis levé et je suis parti en courant dans ma chambre. J'ai fermé ma porte à clé, et j'ai sorti mon téléphone, j'ai parlé pendant 5h49 à Raivis. Il a réussit à me faire dormir, il m'a lut des contes de fées qu'il comte si bien. Sa voix est douce, et quand je l'entend, il pourrait dire n'importe quoi, elle m'apaiserait, sa voix.

Mon cher journal, de jour en jour je me sens plus près de Raivis. Il a beau avoir 3 ans de plus que moi, il a les mêmes habitudes, les mêmes gouts que moi. Puis, je dois avouer, il est assez mignon... Il pleure pour rien, et moi, j'aime bien le réconforté. Puis je passe de bon moment avec lui. C'est bizarre, est ce qu'on ressent ça, pour son meilleur ami?

Tu sais, les événements précédant, entre Daddy et Francis m'ont poussé à réfléchir à mes propres sentiments. Je n'ai jamais pensé à l'amour, enfin je crois. Pour moi, il n'y a que l'amitié et l'amour parental qui existent, jamais je n'avais penser a l'amour... L'amour où l'on fait des bisous, des câlins, des caresses. Jamais je n'y ai pensé, jamais; jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Cher journal, je crois que se sont les 3 jours les plus mouvementés que j'ai jamais vécu.

Il doit être 11h10 du matin, et je sens l'odeur de la nourriture entrain de cuir. J'ai faim. Je n'ai pas mangé, hier, mis à part les gâteaux que j'ai partagé avec Raivis. Peut être que je devrais essayer d'allez lui parler, à Daddy, il doit se sentir mal non?

J'y vais, la faim m'emporte.

A demain, si dieu le veut, Peter.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Daddy, it's official?

Cher journal, ce matin a été une matinée assez mouvementée. Ca a commencé hier soir, lorsque j'ai arrêté de t'écrire, je me suis levé et suis parti dans le salon, discrètement. Je marchais calmement car j'entendais deux personne ce parler, c'était Francis et Daddy. Francis, l'obsédé, était derrière Daddy, ses bras étaient autour de son corps, comme dans les bons films d'Alfred-kun, des parents qui s'aiment, des parents parfais, une maison parfaite, une vie parfaite.

"Il n'a pas voulut parler hier, il s'est levé en courant pour allez dans sa chambre..."

Daddy parlait de moi, et Francis répondis après avoir posé son menton légèrement barbus sur l'épaule de Daddy.

"C'est normal, il pensait que tu étais hétéro, et qu'il allait avoir une mère, une présence féminine, ça a dus lui faire un choc..."

La voix de Francis était vraiment charmante. Je pense que je comprend Daddy enfin de compte...

"... Tu pourrais allez lui parlez?"

"Moi? Pourquoi moi? Tu sais bien que je sais pas comment m'y prendre avec les enfants!"

"Mais bordel, tu es comme son 2ème père non?!"

Le dialogue entre les deux était plutôt comique, c'était drôle, c'était... Une scène de ménage entre deux hommes qui s'aiment. Puis j'ai réagis à ce qu'avait dit Daddy : "tu es comme son 2ème père non?!"

Deuxième père, lui?! Je n'en revenais pas. Que lui, cet obsédé, soit mon "deuxième" Daddy French? Ah ça non !

Alors que je maudissais les paroles de Daddy, Francis c'était retourné et me regardait.

"Ho ho ho~ Tu étais là?"

Je sursauta, à se moment précis mes yeux ce remplir de larmes de peur et de surprise, puis je parti en courant dans ma chambre en criant un "Hyaaaaaaaa !" de peur. J'ai sauté dans mon lit après avoir fermer ma porte, non a double tour, j'avais trop peur pour y pensé. Je me mis sous la couette, serrant très fort mon doudou contre mon cœur qui battais très fort. J'entendais ma porte s'ouvrir, il était là, le pervers était entré ! Je devais me calmer, mais comment?! J'ai vus ce type entrain de faire bisous bisous avec mon Daddy ! Il enleva ma couette et je ferma mes yeux.

"M'approche pas!"

Je me rappelle avoir crié ça.

Après ça? Trop long à expliqué. Mais Francis a réussis à me faire sourire, et enfin de compte, Raivis avait raison. Derrière cette couche de perversité ce cache un homme souriant et gentil.

Enfin de compte, je l'apprécie, mon 2ème papa!

Il m'as expliqué qu'il était désolé qu'il soit arrivé à ce moment là, et il m'a certifié et promis que quoi qu'il arrive, il prendrait soin de Daddy. J'étais heureux, j'étais apaisé, j'étais vraiment bien. J'avais posé ma tête sur l'épaule du grand blond qui me serrait dans ses bras et qui tapotait mon dos maladroitement. Sans savoir pourquoi, cher journal, je me suis mis à pleurer. Je le serrais très fort, et il me serrait fort en échange.

Raivis, j'avais son visage en tête quant je pleurais, je pensais aussi à Daddy et Francis, qui avaient l'air heureux. Je me demandais si je serais heureux, comme ça, un jour.

Je me suis endormi, Francis avait commencé a me chanté une chanson française, en même temps, il me berçait. La chanson, le fait qu'il me berce et les pleurs, si avec tout ça je ne m'endormais pas...

Il m'a allongé dans mon lit, m'a embrassé le front puis m'a dit de son accent français.

"Dors bien~"

Je me suis réveillé vers 14h08, et quant je suis sorti, ils m'attendaient tous pour mangé. Le diné c'est passé calmement, Alfred taquinait Matthew, et Francis tenait la main de Daddy en me regardant, le sourire aux lèvres. Oui, tout était calme, jusqu'à ce que Francis se lève, suivis de Daddy. Ils nous regardèrent tous puis Francis, de sa voix attirante nous a dit calmement:

"Ecoutez vous 3, moi et Iggy nous avons une chose à vous avouez..."

Je m'attendais a ce qu'ils révèle leur relation, mais Alfred et Matthew n'avaient pas l'air étonnés au fait qu'ils se tiennent la main. Ils étaient au courant. Et alors, Daddy prit la parole et nous dis :

"Francis et moi nous allons... Nous mariez!"

Daddy était rouge écarlate, de dire ça le rendait tout chose, et manqua de tombé dans les pommes, mais Francis le rattrapa d'une façon très romantique. Un mariage? Je n'avais jamais vu de mariage ! J'avais souris, nous avions tous réagis à notre goût. Alfred avait tapé dans ses mains en souriant, tout heureux. Matthew, plus calme, fit un joli sourire et les félicitaient et moi, je sauta dans les bras des deux hommes. J'étais heureux...

Cher journal, je ne peux pas finir de t'écrire, je n'ai aucunement plus de temps. Je dois filé en ville avec Daddy et Daddy n°2 pour pouvoir faire les boutiques, ça promet d'être drôle ! Je te raconterais ça demain.

A demain, si dieu le veux, Peter.

PS : Je me demande toujours ce que je ressens pour Raivis... Il serait temps de se poser des questions.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Daddy, i love you...

Cher journal, hier après-midi je t'ai quitté plus tôt, car j'ai passé l'après midi à faire les boutiques avec Daddy et Daddy n°2 == C'est le nouveau surnom de Francis !

J'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de Francis, je me répète, mais Raivis avais réellement raison. Il a toujours raison, c'est impressionnant!

Donc, hier après midi nous sommes allés en ville, nous avons fait tous les magasins, et tu sais ce que j'ai ADORER? Et bien pendant tout le long Francis et Daddy me tenaient la main, chacun une, et j'adorais ça. J'avais l'impression qu'on était une vrai famille, et c'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêver ; Une vraie famille. Je suis au firmament de mon plaisir, je souris de toutes mes dents !

Enfin bon, on est passé dans des magasins de vêtement, de musique, et même de jouet ! J'ai adoré ce magasin, il y avait plein de robot, et j'adore les robots! Quand Francis a vu que j'avais littéralement flasher sur ce modèle, il me l'a acheté, je l'adore! Nous sommes passés dans un endroit où il y avait des poupée Barbie, et Francis s'amusait à faire comme si elles étaient vivantes, il en a prit une et il a fait comme si c'était un défilé de mode, et moi je m'amusais à faire le jury! Après ça, Francis m'a prit sur ces épaules, le sourire au visage, et en a profité pour prendre la main de Daddy, il avait l'air content.

"Et si on allait s'acheter une glace?"

Francis venait de nous proposé une glace, et Dieu c'est que j'aime les glaces ! Là, je me suis écrié alors que nous étions toujours dans le magasin :

"AVEC PLEIN DE CHANTILLY!"

Nous sommes sortis, alors que Francis riait de son rire "Ho ho ho", je ne comprend pas pourquoi il rit comme ça, "Ho ho ho" c'est le rire de Santa-san, pas de lui ! Enfin bon, c'est rigolo quant même.

Et là ! Là, alors que j'étais déjà très heureux, quelque chose arriva, et ca ne fit que rendre mon plaisir plus intense. En sortant, Francis m'avait gardé sur ses épaules, et Francis riais, les yeux fermé, et entra dans quelqu'un ! Qui est que c'était? Lithuania, Estonia et Latvia ! J'étais heureux, je sauta des épaules de Francis et je me souviens avoir prit Raivis dans mes bras et l'avoir serré très fort, en gardant mon grannnnnd sourire. Après ça? Lithuania, Estonia, Francis et Daddy on parlait tous les 4, en marchant vers le glacier. Moi j'étais derrière avec Raivis, et on a beaucoup parlé avant d'arrivé au glacier. Et quand on est arrivé, j'ai accouru en tenant la main de Raivis vers le glacier pour voir toutes les couleurs des parfums. Mon choix se porta sur une glace "Coco-Barbe a papa-Nougat-melon", oui, c'est trop booooooon ! Et Raivis lui, il a prit plus classique, "Choco-vanille-Fraise-Menthe". C'était mignon, il n'osait pas parler au glacier, il est tout timide...

Les plus grands prirent des glace plus raffinées, mis à part Daddy qui encore une fois, prit que des parfums bizarres !

Le reste de l'après midi est regrettablement passé vite, je m'amusais trop bien avec Latvia, vers 15h on a relever nos manches et nos bas de pantalons et nous sommes allez tremper les pieds dans la grand fontaine, pendant que Daddy nous surveillait d'un œil certain. Je me demande bien ce dont ils parlaient, car parfois, ils se tournaient et nous regardaient, en ayant le sourire.

Ah ! Et a un moment, on est tous les deux tombés dans l'eau, on est rentré chacun de notre côté, trempés! Ah et aussi.. Donc avant de partir, Raivis, bah... Il m'a embrassé, sur la joue. Je sais vraiment pas quoi dire, et hier non plus je n'ai pas su que répondre...

On est rentré et Francis nous a cuisiné un plat français pour le soir, nous avons diné français, ce qui avait l'air de déplaire à Alfred qui tirait la tête! Moi, j'ai bien aimé, mais c'est pas aussi bon que la nourriture de Daddy !

Je me suis endormi alors que j'étais encore sur ma chaise, le ventre rempli et le robot dans mes bras. A un moment je me suis senti transporté dans les airs, c'était Daddy qui m'avait pris dans ses bras et qui m'emmenait dans mon lit. Il a embrasse ma joue, à l'opposé de là où m'avait embrassé Raivis. Après ça, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre, c'était le mariage de Daddy et Francis. Tout était bien, jusqu'à ce que, BOOM, il n'y avait plus rien, une explosion... J'ai cru que c'était la réalité, je voyais le corps de tout le monde gisait a terre... Puis quant je me suis retourné, il y avait Raivis debout avec une épée planté dans le ventre... Je me suis réveillé et me suis mis à pleurer, très fort pour que quelqu'un m'entende, et malgré la distance qu'il y avais entre ma chambre et celle de Daddy, il m'entendu et arriva en courant. Ces paroles m'étaient flous, je n'entendais pas bien, je ne voyais pas bien a cause des larmes.

Daddy m'a prit dans ses bras très fort, et me demandait ce qu'il n'allait pas. Après avoir essuyer mes larmes, je lui es raconté mon cauchemar, il a embrassé mon front, et m'a dis que sa ne risquait pas d'arrivé, et que tout allait bien se passer. Je l'es supplier de pouvoir dormir avec lui, et il a accepté, et a ma grande surprise Francis était là aussi, il allait venir quand nous somme partis de la chambre. Daddy me tenait dans ces bras, et Francis sourit tristement, il me prit à son tour dans ces bras et m'amena au lit. Je dormi donc avec mes deux papa...

Aujourd'hui? Ca a été calme, quant je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul a la maison. Daddy avait laissé un mot sur le frigo :

"Peter, pardonne nous, nous sommes partis pour la journée, nous allons acheté des affaires pour le mariage. Alfred est parti en séjour chez Kiku, et Matthew il... Il es partit où lui? Eh, je viens d'écrire se que j'ai dis a voix haute j'suis con... Hum, bah, Matthew est partit chez Sakura, à ce soir Peter!"

En lisant ça j'ai rigolé, il es drôle, mon Daddy.

Donc, qu'ais je fais de ma journée? J'ai mangé, joué, couru dans la maison, mangé, dormi, dessiné, lu... Ma journée, je ne vais pas vous la raconter en entière, cela fait déjà pas mal de minutes que j'écris, et mon poignet commence à fatiguer. Il est 21h07, Daddy et Francis sont rentrez, et je fatigue.

A demain, si dieu le veut, Peter.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Daddy, my heart weeps.

Cher journal, je hais la vie. Pourquoi? Eh bien je vais te raconté. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé normalement. J'ai déjeuné normalement. J'ai pris ma douche, normalement. Je me suis habillé, j'ai fait mon lit. Une matinée normal, avant que Daddy entre dans ma chambre, l'air totalement stressé. Je l'ai regardé, et là il m'a dit ses mots que je n'oublierais jamais.

"Peter, fais tes affaires, nous allons à l'hôpital, Raivis y est."

Il n'a rien dis d'autre, mais d'après l'expression de son visage, je savais que c'était grave. Je me suis précipité, et quelque temps plus tard, nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital, j'ai été le premier à rentré, j'ai couru a la chambre de Raivis. Je n'arrêtais pas de crié son nom de peur. Quant je suis arrivé dans sa chambre, il y avais Lithuania et Estonia, ils regardaient tristement Raivis, je courra à son lit. Je me souviens avoir dit :

"Qu'est qu'il a?!"

Et alors là, en une phrase, j'ai hais la vie. J'ai hais le jour, la nuit, j'ai hais le monde entier, a part lui.

"C'était hier, Russia-kun n'as pas réussie à se retenir, et voilà le résultat..."

Lithunia fondit en larmes lorsque qu'Estonia dit cette phrase, et je me suis mis à pleurer aussi. Je sentais la main de Daddy dans mon dos, il me frottait, comme pour me rassuré.

"Il va pas mourir, dis moi Daddy!"

Je l'avais dis en regardant Daddy, les larmes coulant sur mes joues en abondance et Daddy leva les yeux vers les médecins. Il me dit qu'il revenait, et il partit voir les médecins. Moi je prit la main de Raivis, je sentais que mes joues étaient humide. Et comme si cela venais normalement, j'ai embrassé la mains de Raivis. Je pleurais a m'en rendre malade, et en écrivant cela, je pleure de la même façon. Désolé mon cher journal, si je te mouille à cause de mes larmes...

Je suis resté toute la journée au côté de Raivis, espérant qu'il ouvre les yeux, ces yeux bleu. Daddy m'a dit qu'il ne risquais pas de mourir, mais il a voulut être franc avec moi, et me dit qu'il devrait surement avoir un fauteuil roulant...

Peut après, Lithuania a eu la force de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, Russia, ou Ivan, prit d'une folie alors que lui et Estonia n'étaient pas là, s'en est pris à Raivis, d'une façon brutal. Les médecins leurs ont dis qu'il avait été violé, frappé et j'en passe... Je suis dégouté, je me rappelle que Raivis a dit :

"Tu sais, Russia-kun est comme ça lui aussi... Pourtant, il cache une grande gentillesse, j'en suis sur!"

Lui? D'une grande gentillesse?! Je le hais sans le connaitre.

Le soir, j'ai du rentré vers 22h30, je ne voulais pas le quitté. Estonia m'a promis de prendre soin de lui toute la soirée. Je suis donc parti après avoir embrassé 3 fois la joue de Raivis, paraissant sans vie. Pourtant, quant j'ai embrassé sa joue, j'en suis sur, il a sourit !

Cher journal, je hais cet homme. Il a brisé Raivis. Il lui a volé son innocence. Il... Je le hais, et jusqu'au réveil de Raivis, je veillerai sur lui. Promis, demain, je t'emmène a l'hôpital et j'y reste. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, et que nous deux, fauteuil ou pas, nous puissions jouer ensemble... Comme avant.

Dieu n'existe pas.

A demain, si le destin le veux, Peter.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Daddy, I want to protect him.

Cher journal, je t'écris alors que nous sommes à l'hôpital. Tu dois le savoir... Aujourd'hui, enfin, ce matin, je me suis levé tôt. J'ai préparer mon sac, je t'ai mis dedans et j'ai réveillé Daddy. Après avoir ronchonner, il a accepté de m'amener ici. Je suis arrivé a 8h, Raivis n'avait pas ouvert les yeux de la nuit. Estonia et Lithunia étaient partit une heure plus tôt, Lithuania était tombé malade à force de pleuré. J'ai posé mes affaires et j'ai passé toute ma mâtiné à regarder le visage fermé de Raivis. Je voulais voir ses yeux bleus, je voulais entendre sa voix... J'ai saisit ses mains, me suis assis sur le bout du lit qui restait et ai chanté la chanson française que m'avais chanté Francis. D'une voix frêle, car je ne savais pas franchement parler français. Je l'es chanté 4 fois, espérant qu'il réagisse. Et il a réagis, 3h après que j'ai arrêter de chanter. Ma tête était posé sur le lit, et je jouais avec sa main. Il a bouger son doigt, ce qui m'a fait sursauté, j'ai relevé la tête et l'ai regardé. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me suis mis au dessus de lui, tu vois, à califourchon... J'ai regardé son visage, les larmes sont remontées, et j'ai mouillé son visage. Le contact froid de mes larmes lui ont fait ouvert ses beaux yeux bleus, et là j'ai sourit et sans réfléchir je l'ai pris contre moi, et l'ai serré très fort, j'avais eu peur, j'ai cru que je ne verrais plus jamais ses beaux yeux. Et la franchement, je te jure, je l'ai fais sans réfléchir... Je l'ai embrassé... Sur les lèvres! Comme Daddy et Francis ! Mais pas avec la langue, c'est trop... Dégelasse! A mon avis, il ne devait pas être très réveille, il a juste dit après ça :

"Peter, tu es venus..."

Après cette phrase on a fondu en sanglots, tous les deux, bras dans les bras. C'était agréable, de sentir son cœur battre très fort, c'était doux... Le reste de l'après midi a été comme une douce brise dans mes cheveux. On a passé l'après midi a s'embrasser, se câliner, oui, on a vraiment fait ca ! Mais aucun d'entre nous deux n'osaient parlé. Alors... Je serais amoureux de lui? Je ne me comprend plus, puis, il se laisse faire, il m'aime? Et bien la réponse vint un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, quant je fus obligé de me lever et de le laisser avec les docteurs. Après ça, j'ai entamer la conversation.

"Que t'a réellement fais Ivan?"

Il y eu un long et horrible silence, puis Raivis se décida de tout me raconter. Il était chez lui, dans sa chambre alors qu'Estonia et Lithuania n'étaient pas là. Il lisait sur son lit, et sa porte c'est ouvert en un grand fracas, c'était Russia qui avait l'air très énervé. A ce moment là du récit, Raivis se mit à pleurer. Il continua, alors que je venais de prendre sa main pour le rassuré. Après, Russia l'aurait prit par les cheveux et l'aurait coucher sur son bureau brutalement en lui tapant la tête contre le coin du bureau, J'embrassa l'endroit de sa tête qui avait tapé contre le coin, recouvert par un bandeau de tissus médical.

Il continua, en me disant que la suite était violent et horrible a raconté, et qu'il ne voulait pas me le dire, car il ne voulait pas que je connaisse ce genre de choses. J'imagine donc que c'est le moment du viol, je m'm'imaginais le visage du blond, pleurant, rouge à cause du gêne et transpirant, cette vision me fit froid dans le dos, et sans plus attendre, je pris Raivis dans mes bras.

"Je suis désolé, je suis désolé..."

Je répétai ceci plus de 10 fois, en me mettant a pleuré tellement la vision étais horrible.

Cher journal, nous nous sommes endormis, bras dans les bras, lèvres contre lèvres, souffle contre souffle... C'est agréable cette sensation que je n'avais jamais connu, cette sensation de bien être, de calme intérieure pendant un petit bout de moment.

Il est 22h30, je me suis réveillé et séparé des bras de mon amant (tiens, ca fait bizarre de le dire...) pour t'écrire, je retourne me couché, mes yeux se ferment tout seul. Je rentra demain matin chez moi, j'espère que Raivis rentrera avec moi...

A demain, si le destin le veut, Peter.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Daddy, I'm in love.

Cher journal, aujourd'hui je suis rentré chez moi, et Raivis est à mes côtés, et d'ailleurs il est entrain de lire ce que j'écris ! Ce matin, Daddy est venu me cherché accompagné de Francis, et les médecins ont dit que Raivis pouvais sortir au début d'après midi. Quand je suis rentré, je me suis senti mieux de savoir que Raivis état en sécurité, et j'ai décidé d'allez dire à Daddy ce que je ressens pour Raivis. Je suis sorti de ma chambre et suis allé dans la cuisine ou, encore une fois, je retrouvais Daddy et Francis entrain de s'embrassé. J'ai souris, et Daddy a arrêté de faire joujous avec la langue de l'autre blond. Il est devenu tout rouge tomate ! Et Francis lui, il a sourit, a tiré la langue à Daddy puis lui a fait un clin d'œil. Après son petit cirque, j'ai pris Daddy a part, et nous nous sommes installés sur le canapé.

"Dis Daddy, c'est quand, votre mariage...?"

Daddy, il a sourit, et il m'a regardé. Puis il m'a dis que c'était dans 4 jours, le samedi. Je souris, le samedi, c'était un beau jour pour faire un mariage. J'imaginais dans ma tête Daddy portant une robe blanche avec une longue traine et Francis avec un costard cravate noir et blanc. J'ai hâte de voir ça!

Après un long silence j'ai engagé la discution concernant ma relation avec Raivis.

"Dis Daddy, si j'étais comme toi, tu m'en voudrais?"

"Comme moi?"

Je lui ai dis que c'était au niveau de l'homosexualité. Il a mit 2 ou 3 minutes à réaliser puis il a poser sa main sur ma tête et a sourit.

"Pourquoi je t'en voudrait? Aimes qui tu veux mon fils!"

Je n'en reviens toujours pas, j'ai chérie cette réponse. Je lui es sourit de toutes mes dents, puis après ça je lui ai dis que j'étais amoureux de Raivis. Il m'as dis qu'il s'en doutais un peu, et que ça se voyait. J'ai rougis, puis s'en suivit d'une discussion sur l'amour, et d'autre chose, qui maintenant m'intéresse un peu plus.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, avant que Daddy et Francis partent en ville pour acheter la robe de Daddy, Alfred est rentré de son séjour chez Kiku. Il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Raivis et m'avait prévenu de son arrivée vers 15h. J'avais hâte de pouvoir m'amusé avec lui ! Avec Alfred, on s'est posé devant un film de sa nation, avec des hamburgers et des chips! C'était super! A la fin du film, je lui ai dis ce que je ressentais pour Raivis, et je me suis inquiété, parce que plusieurs fois on avait mis la langue, et j'avais peur qu'on est des enfants ! J'ai demandé si on pouvait avoir des enfants en s'embrassant avec la langue et il m'as répondu en riant :

"Bien sur que non, Peter ! De toute façon, deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants."

Je soupira, j'avais eu peur, parce qu'on aurait eu au moins 12 enfants avec Raivis si on les fabriquait avec la langue... Mais bon, j'ai été vraiment rassuré à ce moment. Après, Alfred est allez se reposé dans son lit, il m'a dis qu'il était épuisé part le séjour qu'il avais eu chez Kiku, il m'a dis qu'ils avaient fait du sport, des pompes, j'ai pas trop compris... Quand j'ai dis ça à Raivis, il es devenu tout rouge et il a dit qu'il faillait que j'oublie ce qu'avait dis Alfred. Bizarre !

Bref, après, j'ai attendu sur la terrasse avec un soda au melon dans la main, et une glace vanille dans l'autre. Je me suis régalé ! Et après avoir attendu sous la chaleur de cette fin d'été, voilà qu'arriva Raivis, Matthew et Lithuania. J'avais fais un énorme sourire, mais je compris et vu que Raivis était en fauteuil roulant... A ce moment, ça m'a attristée, mais j'étais heureux qu'il soit de retour ! J'ai couru jusqu'à eux et j'ai sauté dans les bras de Raivis qui recommençait à rougir, peut être à cause de la chaleur et du veston rouge à manche longue qu'il portait? Après ca, j'ai sauter dans les bras de Matthew, car j'aimais bien le voir, et qu'il m'avait manqué !

Nous sommes rentrés, et Alfred est descendu en souriant, saluant les trois nouveaux arrivant même s'il avait vu Raivis un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

"Je me charge du fauteuil de Raivis!"

Avais je dis fièrement, avant de prendre les poignées du fauteuil roulant de Raivis, et de l'emmener dans ma grand chambre.

On a passé l'après midi à jouer au robot et aux autres jouets, mais un moment arriva où on a posé nos jouets, qu'on s'est regardé dans les yeux et qu'on s'est embrassé, comme deux petits amoureux. J'ai passé mes lèvres sur tout son visage qui avait une teinte rouge, et lui en échange, il a exploré chaque parcelle de mes cheveux à l'aide de ces doigts. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien, c'était exactement parfais...

Il y en a qui dirait que c'est trop jeune pour aimer, mais au fond, il n'y a pas d'âge, pour s'aimer.

Un peu plus tard, Lithuania a proposé à Raivis de dormir chez nous, et bien sur Raivis a accepté.

Voilà, cher journal, une journée bien remplie, une de plus ! J'ai hâte d'être au mariage de Daddy et Francis.

Je te laisse, mon cher journal, je vais aller manger, Daddy a l'air d'avoir préparé un repas super ! J'espère que Raivis aimera.

A demain, si le destin le veut, Peter.

P.-S. : Raivis a de beaux yeux bleu, je les aime, ses yeux...


	8. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Daddy, mwen ale wè manman an.

Cher journal, aujourd'hui, J-3! Le mariage de Daddy et Francis se tiendra le samedi, et je suis très excité de voir Daddy et Francis danser lors du bal qu'ils organisent. Enfin, qu'IL organise ! En réalité, Daddy n'est au courant de rien, c'est Francis qui me l'a dis ce matin, au déjeuner, avec Raivis, alors que Daddy, lui, roupillait toujours. Francis nous confiait aussi que Daddy portera une robe, c'est vrai que j'y avais déjà pensé, à la robe pour une couple gay, mais, à cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Raivis, et de, sans le vouloir vraiment, l'imaginer en robe de mariage. Ca m'a rendu aussi rouge qu'une fraise et surtout, ça a intriguer Francis qui me regardait ainsi que Raivis. Je me rappelle avoir tourné la tête et m'être mis a grogner comme un petit enfant mécontent.

C'est vrai qu'au fond, si je comprend bien, la personne qui porte la robe est le personne la plus efféminé? Pourtant, entre Papaet Daddy, c'est bien Papa le plus efféminé, parce qu'il prend surement plus soin de son corps et surement aussi grâce à cause de ses cheveux mi-long et à sa peau qui a l'air très douce. DONC, ce serais l'inverse. DONC, si un jour je viens à me marier avec Raivis... Se serait à MOI de devoir porter la robe?!

Je devins encore plus rouge à ses pensées, me voir moi, en robe?! Jamais je n'y avais pensé, jamais ! C'est après tout cela, que j'ai décidé d'aller voir plus tard dans l'après midi Seychelle, car elle, elle porte beaucoup de robe. Puis au fond, elle n'est pas trop trop plus âgée que moi, si?

Enfin bref, je m'égare.

On a donc déjeuner en parlant de ce mariage, et j'ai remarquer que Francis, il avait des étoiles pleins dans les yeux. J'ai décidé de me lancer, et de demander a Francis, d'un air très très sérieux :

"Dis, Francis, tu l'aimes, mon Daddy?"

J'avais ajouter "mon", car oui, je suis très possessif envers MON Daddy. Le grand blond, il était interloqué, légèrement, et il a sourit. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que MONSIEUR le Français, il a répondu à ma question, hein! Non non ! Il a rien dit, ça voudrait me laisser penser quoi? Qu'il n'aime pas MON Daddy? Je t'avoue, mon cher journal, qu'à ce moment, je n'étais pas rouge de gêne, mais rouge de colère. J'avais décider de me lever, de débarrassé mon bol et celui de Raivis, puis de prendre les poignées du fauteuil de Raivis, puis d'être parti. A ce moment, j'ai tourné la tête vers un Francis tout palot et qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre sa vie, et je lui ai tiré la langue, en signe de moquerie. J'étais vraiment énerver, et Raivis l'avait compris, que j'étais énervé, ce qu'il comprenait pas, c'était le POURQUOI du COMMENT j'étais énervé. Alors arrivé dans ma chambre, j'ai fermé a double clé et je suis rester rouge de colère, sauf que cette fois, les larmes se sont fait expulser de mes yeux et on couler sur mes joues. Je me suis écroulé sur les jambes de Raivis et il m'as serré fort contre lui. Décidément, moi qui suis d'un caractère très joyeux, je pleure beaucoup, ces temps ci...

Raivis a essayé de calmer mes sanglots en me disant que tout allait bien se passer, et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, mais que je devrais lui expliquer ce qui m'arrivait, et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Je lui ai tout dis, comme à chaque fois, c'est lui qui écoute mes plaintes, et qui tente d'apaiser mes souffrances. Après que je lui ai tout dis, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a sourit ;

"Peter, je vais t'expliquer... Souvent les adultes préfèrent se taire que de dire des bêtises. Mais cette fois, c'est pas un adulte, c'est Francis, et il s'est tût car il pensait que tu te doutais bien qu'il aime ton père plus que tout..."

Et je peux vous assurer qu'on devrait tous avoir un Raivis avec nous, un Raivis qui sait nous dire les mots exactes quand on n'est pas bien, seulement, ce Raivis, et l'unique, il est à moi, et je le garderais tout le temps! Ses 3 phrases ont encore réussit à me faire sourire et à me faire penser a autre choses. Alors on s'est sourit, et là, il a fais une chose que j'attendais de ca part, il m'a embrassé, tout timidement. C'est bizarre, mais j'ai aimé qu'il prenne l'initiative de m'embrasser sans qu'aucun mot a ce sujet ne sorte d'entre mes lèvres.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le reste de la matinée, on l'a passé à jouer à des jeux de société sur mon lit. "Les petit chevaux," "Uno", "qui est-ce?", "Jungle speed", le jeu des dames, et pleins d'autre y sont passés pendant cette matinée, et vint le moment où Lithunia arriva pour emmener Raivis chez eux. Et avant qu'il ne parte pendant je ne sais combien de temps, il m'a serré contre lui, dans son fauteuil, et m'a calmement chuchoter ;

"Ne t'en fais pas Peter, pour ton père, tout va allez..."

Nous nous sommes séparés, et Lithuania a dit qu'ils seraient là pour le mariage, dans 3 jours. J'avais hâte de le revoir, et quant il est partit, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur...

Mon cher journal, que me demandes-tu? Ce qu'il s'est passer ensuite? Et bien, ensuite, j'ai prévenu Alfred qui parlait "confidentiel" avec Matthew, de mon départ pour l'après midi, pour rendre visite a Seychelle. Après ça, je suis parti voir Seychelle qui m'avait beaucoup manquer. Je l'ai chercher longtemps sur son île, puis je l'ai retrouver entrain de s'amuser avec d'autre enfants plus jeunes qu'elle au football. J'ai couru jusqu'à elle en criant "SEYCHELLE !", et elle s'est retourner alors qu'elle était en plein partie, et je lui ai sauter dans les bras. Elle m'a rattrapé de justesse, surprise, et a fait un grand sourire.

"Peter, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici?"

Dit elle de sa voix douce que j'aime beaucoup.

Seychelle? C'est comme ma maman inexistante. La maman que je n'ai jamais eu. C'est un peu celle qui hante mes pensées quand je fais quelque chose de pas bien, tu vois? Un simple sourire de sa part, et je vais beaucoup mieux, comme Raivis!

Enfin bref, après lui avoir répondu, nous avons passé l'après midi à jouer dehors au foot, et c'était super! Ca m'a liberé l'esprit, mais après tout cet après-midi, vers 18h, lorsque le soleil se couchais sur l'ile, mes yeux se sont fermés, et je me suis endormi sur les genoux de Maman.

Et quant je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans mon lit. C'était Daddy qui m'avais raccompagné a la maison. N'ayant pas faim, et ayant des tonnes de choses à t'écrire, je me suis munis de mon stylo, et je t'ai écrit.

Voilà, cher Journal, ma journée. Maman m'avait manqué, beaucoup...

A demain, si le destin le veut, Peter.

P.-S. : Du coup je n'ai pas pus parler à maman des robes...


End file.
